Forgiveness
by Chelstiel Winchester
Summary: Takes place in Episode 8 of Season 8 "Hunteri Heroici." Dean and Castiel are talking in the motel room, but this time Sam doesn't burst in and ruin the moment... I Don't Own Supernatural!
1. Forgiveness

Dean sat at the small motel room table, searching the web on his laptop. Castiel sat on the side of the far bed, looking through John Winchester's journal.

"Your father...Beautiful handwriting..." He said aloud. Dean looked over at him, his left arm resting on the table beside the laptop.

"How you feelin', Cas?" Cas looked up from the journal at Dean.

"Fine," he answered simply, looking back down at the journal, flipping a page. Dean kept looking at him.

"Well, just, I-I know that when..." He sighed. "I got puked outta Purgatory, it took me a few weeks to...find my sea legs."

Cas shook his head. "I'm fine." He said again, still looking down at the journal in his lap.

"But don't get me wrong. I'm, I'm happy you're back, I'm-I'm freakin' thrilled. It's just that this whole,,,mysterious resurrection thing. Always has one mother of a downside..." Castiel snapped the journal shut with both hands and looked over at Dean, somewhat irritated.

"So... What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe take a trip upstairs," Dean suggested

"To Heaven?"

"Yeah. Poke around, see if the god-squad can't tell us how you got out."

"No." Cas replied, looking down with a swallow. Dean chuckled with a smile from where he sat across the room, holding his right hand with his left. His red and white striped tie hung down to his knees because of the way he was hunched forward with his right elbow resting on the corner of the table.

"Look, man, I-I hate those flying ass monkeys just as much as you do, but-"

"Dean! I said no!" Castiel protested in a loud voice, not making eye contact. Dean raised a brow in surprise, and there was a silence that followed. Cas looked in the opposite direction at the wall, annoyed. Dean took a breath and closed the laptop with his right hand in a quick motion. He stood up from the light blue chair, and took several steps across the room to where Castiel sat. Dean took a seat on the edge of the other bed, facing Cas with a concerned look. He clapped his hands together.

"Talk to me."

Castiel shook his head, still clutching the journal on his lap. "Dean, I..." He sighed, and set the book down on the bed while turning and putting his leg on the ground to sit up straight on the edge like Dean. "When I was...Bad...I had all those things...the, the Leviathans writhing inside me...I caused a lot of suffering, on Earth. But I devastated Heaven, I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I-I d-I can't go back."

"Cuz if you do, the angels'll kill you." Dean realized. Castiel looked up and made eye contact with Dean.

"Because if I see what Heaven's become. What I..." He sighed. "What I made of it, I'm afraid I might kill myself." He finished his confession with a look of sadness. Dean looked at Cas with sympathy.

"Cas, man..."He sighed, putting a reassuring hand on the angel's shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Cas." Castiel's gaze faltered under his, and he looked down to where their knees touched in the small space between the two beds.

"I do not think I will ever be able to forgive myself for what I have done."

"I forgive you, Cas. You know that, right? I forgive you, and it wasn't your fault." Dean leaned forward and looked into Castiel's shining eyes.

"It was my fault, Dean. I caused all of that damage to Heaven" He looked down again.

"Cas. Cas look at me." Dean put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, making him look up at him again. "It wasn't your fault, alright?"

"If you say so..."

"I do say so. And stop talking about hurting yourself, I don't like that."

"I am sorry, Dean."

"Yeah...And, like I said...I'm really glad you're back." Dean added, flashing one of his signature smiles. Cas smiled back. Dean slowly leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Castiel's.

It took Cas a few seconds to realize what was happening. He leaned into it, and kissed Dean back. He could then feel Dean smiling against his mouth. Dean sat back after a moment, and Cas met his eyes.

"Dean.." Cas managed. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I told ya, I'm freakin' thrilled you're back."

"I as well am glad to be back...What just took place?"

"I-I- we kissed." Dean stammered, remembering Castiel's innocence.

'I enjoyed that."

"Good. Cuz, I don't want to stop." Dean replied before putting his hand on the back of Cas' neck and leaning forward to kiss him again. Dean pushed Castiel to lay back on the bed, and Cas put his arms around Dean's torso, enjoying the contact.


	2. Kissing The Angel

Dean continued kissing the angel, never before being able to imagine what his lips would feel like against his own. Intimacy was not Castiel's department, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. Dean sat back for a moment, taking off his maroon striped tie and undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt. Castiel imitated the hunter, and cast aside his tie and trench coat and undershirt. Dean looked into Castiel's big, blue eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Nothin'. Just never thought this would really happen...You know, I never really got to thank you for dragging my ass outta hell."

"There is no need to thank me, Dean. It was meant to be." Dean flashed another smile, and kissed the angel again.

Castiel knew for a fact that him and Dean shared a profound bond, unlike anything he had ever before witnessed. He did not know, however, that it would one day turn into this. It was the most wonderful unexpected circumstance. He kissed Dean back. It was different now that they were both void of shirts. Dean kissed his way down Castiel's neck, exploring the rest of his exposed torso with his hands. One of his hands reached Cas's waistline, and began fumbling with his belt. Cas was beginning to feel different.

"Dean..." He said against the hunter's lips. Dean paused.

"Yeah?"

"I - feel something... I remember this feeling...from when I saw the Pizza Man on the television."

"You remember that?" Dean kissed his neck again.

"Y-yes... It is a good memory." Castiel managed.

"What do you feel, Cas?"

"I feel like - like I want to take more clothing off." Dean sat up and took off his grey dress pants, while Cas removed his black ones.

"Better?" Dean asked. Castiel sat there a moment, taking in the sight of the hunter with no clothes on. His eyes scanned over his bare chest, the anti-possession tattoo on his flawless skin, and all of the muscle that had built up over all the years of hunting and fighting.

"Well..." Cas trailed off as he looked down and noticed Dean's evidence of gender was now very obvious through his boxers. He looked back up into Dean's eyes. "Dean... You are the most beautiful and perfect human that has ever been created. And I've seen many humans." Dean looked surprised. He didn't know what to say, so he kissed the angel again. But this time it was passionate. Dean cupped the angel's face with his right hand, and pushed him to lay back again. Cas could clearly feel Dean's arousal pressing against his own, as Dean laid on top of him. Dean instinctively began grinding against him, making Cas moan into his mouth. Dean grunted in reaction to Castiel's erotic response. Cas gripped a handful of Dean's short hair as Dean bit playfully at his neck. Castiel was starting to feel an uncomfortable urge for more friction, and he pushed his hips up to meet Dean's.

"Ok, Cas. I'll take care of that." Dean grunted. He reached his hand down between them and gripped Cas through his boxers. Castiel gasped, and then moaned as Dean reached under the fabric and stroked him. He was turning Dean on with his moaning and the way his eyes were squeezed shut, brows raised. Dean slid down his boxers, and put his mouth around Cas'- well, Jimmy Novak's- large arousal. Cas couldn't have picked a sexier vessel. He was glad in a way, that Jimmy was now in Heaven. How embarrassing would it be for the both of them, if he was still stuck inside with Cas doing these things with Dean? Cas gasped as Dean began sucking on him. He almost couldn't handle the very sudden and very new force of pleasure Dean was giving him.

"Dean...Dean..." He moaned, not being able to do much else. At just about the worst time, Dean pulled back and sat up. Castiel just stared at him, instantly missing the warmth and friction he was enjoying.

"Don't worry. You'll like this, too." Dean assured him with a smile as he pulled his own boxers down and kneeling before him on the bed. He took Cas' hand and put it around himself. Cas wasn't surprised that Dean was just as big and thick as he was. He imitated what Dean had done to him, and stroked him. Dean closed his eyes and grinned. He put his hand around Cas' and helped him pump faster. Dean's grin turned into a pout of pleasure. Castiel was a fast learner. He was also beautifully curious. Cas took Dean into his mouth and sucked on him the best he could. Dean gripped Cas' hair and groaned. "Fuck, Cas." After a minute or so, Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder, and he pulled back.

"I enjoy the sounds you make." Cas said innocently. Dean got up off the bed and rummaged around in his duffel bag that sat on the chair in the corner. He sat back on the bed with Cas with a bottle in his hand.

"You ready to hear a whole lot more?"


End file.
